Redwall News
This is where up-to-date Redwall news & information is regularly posted. If you post news first reported by the Redwall Wiki on your own site or a forum you frequent, please do us the kindness of linking back. It's not like we don't notice these things. Have a hot news tip? [http://redwall.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Emailuser&target=LordTBT Let us know!] Which new Redwall item are you most anticipating for 2007? Subscriber Options http://feeds.feedburner.com/RedwallWiki.gif *Redwall Wiki MySpace Blog. ---- ---- NEWS April 2007 ---- ---- March 2007 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- '''March 18 2007 9 PM EST First reported by Redwall.org and then picked up by the Long Patrol Club, Redwall.org's La Dita Bookshop will be releasing Songs from Redwall, an audio CD containing selected songs from the Redwall Audio Books. This cd is scheduled to be released sometime 2007. A review of Eulalia! should be forthcoming later this week. --LordTBT Talk! 01:03, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ---- 'March 09 2007 1 PM EST' Today I received an advance copy of Eulalia!, and with that, I bring plenty of interesting updates for the book and this year. First, as you can see by the cover, Troy Howell has once again done a fantastic job. Second, here is the summary, as provided by the book. Across the seas comes Vizka Longtooth, with a scurrilous crew of Sea Raiders bound for plunder and conquest. Aboard, a young badger lies captive. The aged Badger Lord of Salamandastron sends forth a haremaid, questing for his successor. A young thief is exiled from Redwall. A Brownrat Chieftain, with his savage horde, ravages Mossflower Country. The fate of all these creatures, both good and evil, is caught up in this saga of war and destiny. '' ''Over the cold Northern Isles, across the heaving seas, sweeping through forest and plain, from the legendary badger mountain to the ancient stones of Redwall Abbey, the warcry thunders out...'Eulaliiiiiiaaaaa!'' I've only read the first few pages, and I think this is going to be an excellent addition to the saga. Fans hoping for a bigger book: the pagecount is 400, so I hope you'll be satisfied with plenty of story. As Redwall Wiki administrator Ember first noticed, I can now confirm that Vizka Longtooth is indeed a fox! But as you can tell by the summary above, there is obviously another villain (don't know who he is yet myself). Furthermore, it looks like we may have another grey character (as indicated by the thief line in the summary). Additionally for this year, my information tells me the following: *Brian Jacques will be touring again this year! *There will be Redwall 20th Anniversary trading cards and posters released. *Redwall.org should be hosting either podcasts or videos featuring Mr. Jacques. I'll be interested in seeing how Dave coordinates that. More info to come after I complete the book. Fortunately, it arrived in time for spring break! However I will say this: I obviously don't want to spoil the book prior to publication, therefore I will not be revealing too much, but good things come to those who wait. --LordTBT Talk! 18:08, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ---- February 2007 '''February 28 2007 10:37PM EST Amazon.com has released 3 more of the new Blacksheep UK Redwall covers, this time for Lord Brocktree, Salamandastron, and The Taggerung. See them below: Image:LBUKmodern.jpg|UK Lord Brocktree Image:SalaUKModern.jpg|UK Salamandastron Image:TaggerungUKModern.jpg|UK The Taggerung --LordTBT Talk! 03:37, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ---- 'February 17 2007 12:33PM EST' According to a forum post by Richard Starkings, he is responsible for lettering on Redwall: The Graphic Novel, and it is "black and white with wash". He turned the lettering in to Penguin around 1/30/2007. According to Wikipedia, Starkings is a bit of a comic font pioneer, and quite the calligrapher. He worked for Marvel UK and did lettering for Transformers and Spider-Man Weekly. See his website here. --LordTBT Talk! 17:33, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ---- 'February 15 2007 11:50AM EST' Eulalia! plot details have surfaced, according to a listing at The Library of Congress: '' On his way to invade Redwall Abbey, vicious and tyrannical Captain Vizka Longtooth captures Gorath, the brave young badger whose predicted destiny is to become the next Badger Lord.'' --LordTBT Talk! 16:50, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ---- 'February 14 2007 6:15PM EST' Happy Valentine's Day! Amazon is now listing the Redwall: 20th Anniversary Edition hardcover, another first announcement by the Redwall Wiki. Release date: September 20, 2007, price of $23.99, 352 pgs, ISBN 0399247947 --LordTBT Talk! 23:15, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ---- January 2007 'January 26 2007 12:29PM EST' Amazon is now listing the price for Redwall: The Graphic Novel, $14.99. --LordTBT Talk! 17:29, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ---- 'January 22 2007 6:20PM EST' Amazon.com is listing the release date for Eulalia! as being October 18, 2007. And the title does apparently have an exclamation point. The ISBN 0399242090 and price of $23.99 is also listed. Redwall: The Graphic Novel is listed as being released on the same day, with 128 pages and an ISBN 0399244816 --LordTBT Talk! 23:21, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ---- 'January 08 2007 6:35PM CST' For the first news of the new year, the Blacksheep UK cover for The Bellmaker is now available! Cover courtesy of Blackwell. --LordTBT Talk! 00:43, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Category:Redwall Wiki